Happy New Year!
|image = The New Years Ball.JPG |caption = Most of the kids looking at the New Year's Ball. |season = 4 |production = 402b |broadcast = 177 |story = Dani Vetere |ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz |director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant" Russell Calabrese |us = December 7, 2012 |international = December 27, 2012 |xd = December 31, 2012 |abcf = |pairedwith = "For Your Ice Only" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb plan their own New Year's Eve ball drop, complete with a customized multi-dimensional ball, while Candace makes it her resolution to refrain from busting her brothers before the clock hits midnight. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz uses a Resolution-Changer-inator in his tie as he continues the never-ending attempts to take over the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary It's New Year's Eve, and Linda has dropped Phineas and Ferb off to Vivian Garcia-Shapiro since she's taking care of all the kids tonight. Candace, who is in the car, is complaining about not being late for her first grown-up party. After the car drives away, Isabella can't wait to have fun, and Vivian comments on staying up late to watch the New Year's Eve ball drop, as Buford elbows a sleeping Baljeet. Isabella reminds Phineas that another tradition is kissing someone special at midnight and hopes she can be kissed, but Phineas doesn't get the hint and says they're going to make a New Year's ball and drop it from outer space. Vivian, oblivious, says he has an active imagination. Isabella, disappointed, adds it's not active enough. Vivian goes back inside to make some hot chocolate and wonders where Perry went. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair, seeing Major Monogram wearing a snow outfit since the lair is frozen due to a broken heating system and the repairman was on vacation in Aruba. He tells Perry that they are in the same climate until a ball hits the background showing Monogram and Carl are on a tropical beach. He briefs to Perry that Doofenshmirtz is doing something at City Hall and has to put a stop to whatever it is before joining Carl for Jet Skiing. Perry, annoyed, leaves. At the backyard, the kids finish building the giant New Year's ball. Later, Irving, the Fireside Girls, and other kids arrive at the backyard. Phineas shows them the inside of the New Year's ball, including punch bowl sailing, a balloon room, "the bed of a thousand coats," an infinity slide, and a grand ball room. Irving then gets on the infinity slide and can't get off. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Norm keeps saying "Happy New Year!" so much that Doofenshmirtz keeps telling him it's not midnight yet. Perry arrives and is quickly trapped in a giant sparkling cider bottle as a cork. Doofenshmirtz explains him that he learned that there is a tradition in America of making a "New Year's Resolution" that he didn't understand since back in Drusselstein, any changes were forbidden. Since he lives where everything changes, he created the Resolution-Changer-inator that looks like a bow-tie and plans to change everyone's New Year's resolution to making him their leader and obeying his command to take over. At City Hall, Linda and Lawrence can't wait to dance in the party while Stacy and Candace remind each other that they're adults now. Candace tells her resolution is that she's no longer going to bust Phineas and Ferb, but her obsession starting to affect her until Stacy restrains her. Jeremy and Coltrane arrive to welcome the girls. Meanwhile, Perry escapes the bottle by shaking it until it pops him out; Norm comments that carbonation is fun. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz arrives in City Hall and asks someone what their resolution is, telling them, "That's what you think!" At a table, Candace keeps thinking of her resolution about Phineas and Ferb and her obsession keeps coming back. She gets so tense that Stacy tries to calm her down, telling her that it's just a temporary relapse. As Jeremy comes by and asks her about her New Year's resolution that Stacy told him, she quickly goes to the restroom and Jeremy realizes that she's experiencing a relapse. Doofenshmirtz continues asking people about their resolution, and Perry arrives. Doofenshmirtz tells him that this is a black tie party, so Perry quickly leaves and comes back a few seconds later wearing a tuxedo. While Perry chases Doofenshmirtz, Linda and Lawrence discuss male and female Egyptians wearing makeup. At the restroom, Candace tries to restrain herself from busting her brothers, but she hears two ladies talking to each other. One points out that the other is breaking her resolution against eating sandwiches in the bathroom, but the other lady states that it's not midnight yet. Candace decide to bust them before midnight starts and runs back to her house. Phineas activates the giant New Year's Ball to go up just as Candace arrives, but Irving tells her that he's live-streaming the event on the Internet so that everyone could see it. Candace tells the camera that she's going to bust Phineas and Ferb, and runs back to City Hall. After she leaves, Irving tells the camera that she never busts them and "Internet-land" isn't real. At City Hall, Doofenshmirtz and Perry runs into the coatroom and fight each other. Later, Candace returns, exhausted, and Jeremy offers her an apple cider. Candace refuses since this is her last chance to bust them; Jeremy realizes she's still having a relapse. Candace plugs her cellphone into the giant screen, showing the giant New Year's ball, but everyone finds it amazing. As Candace tries to find Linda, a woman states that if they were her boys she would bust them; Candace asks her to adopt her. Phineas pulls the lever again to drop the ball, since it's almost midnight. At the coatroom, Doofenshmirtz leaves Perry trapped in a straitjacket and hears that it's one minute to midnight. He readies his Resolution-Changer-inator and runs to the stage. Perry escapes the straitjacket and, wielding a chair, rushes toward Doofenshmirtz. However, Perry puts down the chair and sits down, letting Doofenshmirtz proceed with his plan. As everyone counts down to midnight, Candace tries to get Linda's attention but finds her and Lawrence about to kiss in the courtyard. At the same time, the kids count as the giant New Year's ball goes down to earth, and the lady in the bathroom tries to finish her sandwich. At midnight, Doofenshmirtz activates his Resolution-Changer-inator to the crowd and ask what their New Year's Resolution is; they all say that they will follow Doofenshmirtz as their new leader. Doofenshmirtz, happy that his plan has worked, insults Perry before ordering everyone to follow him to take over City Hall; however, no one follows him. He then asks why they aren't following their resolution, but a man tells him that no one keeps their New Year's resolution. Doofenshmirtz then realized that Perry knew this was going to happened even after fighting each other. Perry then gives him one of Norm's New Year's noisemakers and they both join the party. Everyone then dances for the New Year, both at the City Hall party and Phineas and Ferb's ball. After the kids exit, Ferb launches the giant New Year's ball into space, where it explodes into fireworks. Candace and Jeremy go to a balcony where Candace tells him that she won't be able to keep her resolution. Jeremy tells her it's okay since he likes her just the way she is. They wish each other a happy New Year and kiss. Transcript Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''It's a New Year'' End Credits Second verse of It's a New Year, along with Norm saying "Happy New Year!" and kissing an air conditioner. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. I know what we're going to do today! Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry lifts a patch of ice in the backyard and drops down into his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode along with "For Your Ice Only" are the first episodes aired for Season 4. *This is only episode that takes place in the New Year. *When Phineas and Isabella are spinning each other, one of the hair strands in Isabella's right bangs is dangling. *If you look closely, toward the end of It's a New Year, you can see Perry dancing with Doof on a couple spots on the ball Phineas and Ferb made. Production Information * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on November 30, 2012. * In Brazil, Latin America and Canada, this episode will be the Season 4 premiere before Season 3 ends. This is done in order to broadcast the episode in the New Year season, even though Season 3 has not ended by the time. * This episode marks Sue Perrotto's debut as a full-time director. * Olivia Olson sings "It's a New Year" in this episode. International Premieres *December 14, 2012 (Family Channel Canada) *December 27, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *December 30, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) Errors *Major Monogram greets Perry with "Morning, Agent P," but it is nighttime. * At certain points in the episode, Isabella's scarf briefly changes to a darker shade of purple. *When Phineas is saying he's excited to finally see the New Year's ball drop, Ferb's hair is outlined with black instead of green. *Phineas and Ferb's ball lands way too early before the audience finishes the countdown. It should've landed at the final second WHILE Doofenshmirtz uses the Resolution Change-inator on the audience. *Perry wore a tuxedo at the party in City Hall, but during It's a New Year, he wasn't wearing a tuxedo while dancing with Doofenshmirtz. *Katie is nowhere to be seen during the kids' conga dance. *Just before the clock hits midnight, Candace is looking at Linda and Lawrence about to kiss in the courtyard. After the countdown and when the song begins, Candace is immediately on the dance floor waltzing with Jeremy. Linda and Lawrence have also appeared on the dance floor even though it has been about twenty or thirty seconds since they were in the courtyard. *Doofenshmirtz says he hates New Year's according to the song I Really Don't Hate Christmas. *When Phineas and Ferb begin to drop from the ball, you can see the Earth below and you can see that it is connected somewhere in Africa. (We know that Phineas and Ferb live in the U.S.) *The ball drop would've taken more than a minute as it descends from outer space and takes longer to drop from there. Therefore, the pole should've been 77 feet (23 m) long. (Although they do drop the ball before the one-minute-to-go mark.) Continuity *Fifth episode to have a different title card. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Fourth episode to take place outside of summer. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "That's the Spirit", "For Your Ice Only") *Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford wear their same winter outfits from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" **Isabella uses the same mulberry-colored dress and leggings from "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". *Fifth episode to only take place at night. ("Candace Gets Busted", "That's the Spirit", "When Worlds Collide", "Blackout!") *Second time Candace is forced to wait until midnight before doing her usual busting. ("When Worlds Collide"). *Second time Jeremy kisses Candace. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Stacy and Coltrane are seen as a couple again. ("The Baljeatles") *Ninth time Doofenshmirtz is referred to as a Pharmacist. ("Run Away Runway", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Brain Drain", "Road Trip", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Skiddley Whiffers", "Bullseye!", "Lotsa Latkes") *Third time Perry was frozen in ice. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Out to Launch") *Fourth time Candace can't hold her busting obsession. ("Hip Hip Parade", "Robot Rodeo", "Perry The Actorpus") *Fourth time Perry wears a tuxedo. ("Undercover Carl", "Swiss Family Phineas", "The Remains of the Platypus") *The dress Candace wears to the party is the same dress she wore to the Summer Cotillion in "Gaming the System" with the exception that it's purple. *Perry's lack of pants is mentioned again. *Second time Phineas and Isabella spin each other around ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Second time both Clyde and Betty Jo Flynn, also Reginald and Winifred Fletcher appear in the same episode. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *The furnace at O.W.C.A. is still broken, and the repairman is still on vacation in Aruba ("For Your Ice Only"). Allusions *The tradition of dropping a ball to count down to midnight on New Year's Eve originated in New York City in 1907-1908. It remains arguably the most well-known of all New Year's celebrations, and has inspired similar celebrations around the world. *'Gangnam Style' - During the song and montage, Phineas and Ferb are shown imitating the viral music video by Korean singer, Psy. Phineas was dressed up as Psy and Ferb was dressed up as Yoo Jae-Suk, the man in the yellow suit from the video. Also, in the very next shot, Isabella and the Fireside Girls do the dance. *'Auld Lang Syne' - Auld Lang Syne, mentioned by Ferb as literally meaning "old long ago", is a Scottish poem written in 1788 by Robert Burns. It's generally sung to celebrate the beginning of a new year. *Various famous dance moves: During the song and dance montage various dances can be seen, in order: The Running Man, Staying Alive, Voguing, Swing Dancing, the Monkey, and a Conga Line. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Eileen Galindo as Vivian * Jack McBrayer as Irving * John Viener as Norm Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Irving Category:Norm